Coatings or surface treatment on inkjet media help retain the inkjet inks on the media surface. Some inkjet media coatings or surface treatment compositions contain divalent metal salts such as calcium chloride or magnesium chloride. These divalent metal salt containing inkjet coatings or treatment compositions are deposited on the inkjet media in liquid form. However, fluids containing high concentrations of chloride ions can be corrosive. Mechanisms on a paper manufacturing line that are directly exposed to these liquid coatings are particularly susceptible to corrosion. Maintenance and replacement of these corroded mechanisms is expensive both in terms of replacement cost and downtime.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.